Just for You
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Un oneshot navideño, perdonen que tardé tanto en ponerlo :


Hola a todos. Hoy les tengo un fic un poco, o mejor dicho muy atrasado jejeje, es un fic navideño de El Tigre, pero como ya había especificado antes, por razones fuera de mi control no pude publicar nada hasta ahora, en fin, espero les agrade. En este fic Manny y Frida tienen 15 años, y… bueno, ya se enterarán jeje. Por cierto, feliz año nuevo a todos.

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez (mexopolis).

**Just For You…**

Ciudad Milagro, una ciudad que hoy se llena con el gozo de la navidad, todos, incluso los súper villanos, están preparando las decoraciones para el glorioso día, con algunos pequeños contratiempos claro, como Manny y Frida lanzando globos de agua por ejemplo, y es que ellos se divertían viendo a las personas congelarse:

-jajaja, bueno, eso fue divertido.

-jaja, sí. Me encantó como dejaste al perro Manny.

-jejeje, sí, esa fue la mejor parte, y la expresión de su dueña-

Ambos tomaron un poco de aire para tratar de calmar sus risas, luego, se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos mirando hacia el cielo:

-ya casi es de noche.

-sí… ¡oye Frida mira una estrella fugaz! Pide un deseo…

Manny apretó sus ojos y puños pidiendo su deseo muy emocionado, Frida lo miraba sonriéndole levemente, pero se notaba cierta tristeza en su rostro, y se hizo más evidente al momento que ella regresaba su mirada al cielo:

-… de nada me sirve pedir un deseo, porque ya sé que jamás se me cumplirá…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-por nada, olvida lo que dije ¿sí? Nos vemos mañana.

-espera Frida, ¿A dónde vas?

-a casa, mi mamá quiere que la ayude.

-oh, de acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos mañana… -Manny ondea su mano para despedirse de ella, quedándose preocupado…

Durante la hora de la cena, estando cada uno en su propia casa, Manny y Frida lucían desmoralizados, lo que preocupó a sus padres:

-¿Qué sucede Manny?

-… nada…

-… ¿pero?

-(suspira) me preocupa Frida, desde que ayer enfrentamos a La Cuervo, Frida actúa extraño.

-¿extraño? ¿Cómo que extraño?

-sí, es que, cada vez que estamos juntos haciendo bromas o jugando videojuegos, ella parece feliz, pero hoy que le dije que pidiera un deseo, ella se deprimió…

-vaya, pues, no sé que pueda ser Ma…

-o también cuando trato de acercarme a ella tomarla de la mano o abrazarla me rechaza y se pone melancólica… sigsh! –Manny había interrumpido a su papá, y habló tan fuerte, pero tan claro, que Rodolfo y Granpapi se quedaron sin palabras, ahora ya era más que obvio para ambos: Manny estaba loco por Frida, o por lo menos, bastante enamorado, y por la manera como actuaban estando juntos, Frida también gustaba de Manny, pero algo realmente malo debió pasar como para que Frida se portara tan arisca con Manny, el problema es que Manny es tan despistado que seguramente no se había percatado de que Frida estaba enamorada de él.

Terminada la cena, Rodolfo fue a hablar con Manny, y Granpapi se fue… a hacer algo; en casa de Frida las cosas habían sido similares:

-Frida, ¿quieres más sopa?

-no, gracias mamá…

-quieres un churrito mija…

-no papá, no tengo hambre…

Todos en la mesa se quedaron atónitos ante esas palabras, el rechazo de Frida hacia el churro indicaba que algo andaba mal:

-pero mija, ¿Qué sucede?

-¡habla mija! –dice Emiliano histérico por la preocupación; Frida está con sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, con su rostro recargado en ellos, y evadiendo la mirada de su familia:

-en serio, estoy bien… -responde frustrada y sin ver a nadie -… mamá, ¿me puedo retirar?, quiero ir a dormir, no me siento muy bien… -ahora su voz se iba entrecortando a cada palabra, Frida quería romper en llanto, pero no podía permitir que sucediera frente a su familia, ya que sabía que eso desataría un interrogatorio.

Su madre, comprendiendo que su hija solo quería estar sola, le respondió con una dulce voz "está bien Frida, descansa…"

Frida se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, pero al entrar a su habitación, se percató de que no estaba sola, alguien había entrado por la ventana y se había sentado en su cama, pero no era Manny, cuando él hace eso ella siente mariposas en la boca del estómago, pero con esta persona se siente nerviosa, ansiosa; Frida se arma de valor, da un paso al frente, y al encender la luz:

-¡Granpapi! Me asustó un poco-

-jeje, lo siento, no era mi intensión asustarte, solo quiero hablar un momento contigo, pero pensé que esta era la mejor opción para verte sin interrupciones, de otro modo, tu papá trataría de arrestármela demás, Manny siempre entra aquí de este modo, ¿o no?

-(se sonroja) ah~, y ¿de que quiere hablar?

-bueno, Manny llegó actuando un poco raro hoy, y al preguntarle qué sucedía, nos dijo que estaba muy preocupado por ti… -Frida se sonrojó aun más, incluso sus ojos se humedecieron un poco -… dijo que desde que se enfrentaron ayer con La Cuervo, tú actúas de forma extraña, y quise venir a ver que fue lo que sucedió…

-no sucede nada, ¿Qué podría pasar? Jejeje… -Frida finge estar alegre, pero Granpapi solo la mira serio y levantando una ceja -… está bien, supongo que a usted no puedo mentirle… es experto en eso… lo que pasa es que ayer que peleamos contra La Cuervo…

**Flash back**

-¡ríndete ya Cuervo!

¡Jamás! ¡Nunca podrás atraparme El Tigre!

Sostenían una dura batalla, hasta que Cuervo le disparó a Manny con su láser, él logró esquivarlo, pero ese ataque solo era una distracción, ya que ella iba directamente contra Frida, la atrapó por las muñecas y se la llevó volando:

-¡¡FRIDA!!

-¡Manny~!

El Tigre corrió tras ellas, pero no podía alcanzarlas, mucho menos escuchar lo que ellas decían:

-¡suéltame!

-jamás, aun falta un poco para eso.

-¡ja!, no sé que estés pensando, pero Manny te derrotará y me salvará.

-jajajája~, ¿eso crees?, entonces eres más tonta de lo que pensé… tú no le importas, él solo te protege porque es su deber como el hijo de un héroe, no es como que le importas de verdad.

-¿de qué hablas? Manny es mi mejor amigo.

-ah, ¿sí~? Pero tú no lo quieres solo como amigo, ¿oh sí?

-¿d-de qué hablas?

-¡ay por favor! Se nota a más de un kilómetro de distancia que te mueres por él, es obvio que a ti te gusta El Tigre… lástima que tú no le interesas, ya que a él solo le gustan las súper villanas como yo, tú solo eres un lastre que él debe soportar solo porque nunca te alejas de él, tú solo le estorbas, no tienes poderes, ni un traje, ni siquiera sabes pelear.

-pero, yo~… yo siempre trato de ayudar a Manny… y siempre estamos juntos…

-¿ah sí? ¿Y te ha invitado a salir?

-siempre salimos juntos…

-sí claro, pero yo no estoy hablando de sus tontos paseos infantiles, yo estoy hablando de una cita real… ¿Qué?, ¿no respondes nada? Eso significa que nunca te ha invitado a salir, que lástima, porque a mí sí, dos veces: nuestra primera cita fue justo en la semana de tu cumpleaños, justo cuando debía estar ayudándote, y aunque la segunda terminó siendo un fraude, hubo algo bueno, me regaló este collar que tengo puesto, y me lo dio como si me propusiera matrimonio, sin mencionar que habló muy bien de mí y me defendió, creo que eso prueba ¡que yo sí le importo! ¡A~jajajajajajaja!

Frida estaba sin palabras, no podía creer lo que Cuervo le había dicho: Manny, su Manny, había salido en una cita con ella, su peor enemiga, y ni siquiera le había dicho nada.

Durante el colapso nervioso de Frida, El Tigre usó su gancho de agarre para atrapar el tobillo de Zoe:

-¡Cuervo: suelta a Frida ahora!

-con gusto~… -La Cuervo soltó a Frida y Manny la atrapó, dejando que Zoe escapara…

**End flash back**

-…después de eso, yo volví a casa.

--ya veo, entonces, todo fue una treta de La Cuervo… -Granpapi volteó y vio a Frida más desanimada que antes -… y~ dime algo: ¿a ti en realidad te gusta Manny?

-…… sí… -Frida se sonrojó, y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-entonces, demuéstraselo; mi muchacho es guapo, pero no muy listo, debo admitir que Manny es igual de atolondrado que su padre, hay cosas que no nota aun cuando estén frente a él, por eso es mejor que tú le des un "pequeño empujón".

-¿y como hago eso? Antes le coqueteaba y me le acercaba mucho, pero ahora ya no estoy segura de qué debo hacer…

-ah~, pero yo tengo la solución a eso –sacando de su sombrero una pequeña planta –ten…

-¿y que es esto?

-verás, esta planta se llama "muérdago", y es muy tradicional en Estados Unidos colgarlo en los marcos de las puertas… aunque… -levantando una ceja –por la manera como sé que entra Manny aquí a escondidas…

-jijiji –ríe nerviosa y se sonroja.

-… mejor lo pondremos en tu ventana.

-pero… ¿esa pequeña planta de que me va a servir?

-mmm, ¿tu mamá no nació allá en Estados Unidos?

-sip, pero no nos habla mucho sobre las tradiciones de allá.

-bueno, entonces te lo explicaré: pshi pshi pshi pshi… -Granpapi le explicó al oído de lo que se trataba el muérdago, y terminada la explicación, Frida lo abrazó muy emocionada y agradecida; Granpapi correspondió al abrazo mientras la veía embelesado, ya que él quería mucho a Frida, pues la veía como si fuera su nieta…

Terminado el abrazo, Puma Loco hizo su aparición, ayudó a Frida a colgar el muérdago, y se fue; en Casa del Macho, Rodolfo hablaba con Manny:

-… no lo entiendo ¿Qué puede ser? –Manny caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación mientras Rodolfo lo observaba sentado en la cama.

-Manny, yo creo que Frida está actuando así porque quizás la lastimaste…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! ¡Yo jamás lastimaría a Frida! ¡Yo la am-i~ admiro, jeje.

-tranquilo Manny, puedes decirme lo que sea, después de todo, yo sé que a ti te gusta Cuervo Negra, ¿o no? –le dice Rodolfo con una expresión maliciosa-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Para nada! ¡Yo estoy enamorado de Frida!... –se cruza de brazos con expresión de enfado y dándole la espalda a su papá, para luego abrir muy grandes sus ojos y darse cuenta de lo que había dicho -… no, espera…

-jajaja, tranquilo Manny, descuida, yo ya sabía eso mijo, créeme que es muy fácil darse cuenta de lo que sientes por Frida; los he visto juntos, y me he dado cuenta de cómo te luces ante ella para llamar su atención, sin mencionar que pasas más de la mitad del día con ella que con la televisión, y me he fijado en como siempre la proteges y te preocupas por ella cuando no está a tu lado… -Rodolfo coloca su mano en el hombro de Manny y le sonríe de manera comprensiva para tratar de calmarlo.

-¿y entonces qué hago?, quiero que Frida sepa lo que siento por ella, pero no sé como hacerlo…

-mijo, la magia de estas fechas es muy útil en estos casos, ya que un pequeño deseo puede desencadenar un gran y maravilloso momento, solo es cuestión de que tengas fe, verás que encontrarás tu respuesta…

Manny se quedó recostado en su cama, mirando al techo, muy pensativo, hasta que:

-¡un regalo! –se levanta, gira su hebilla y sale por su ventana –eso es, un regalo de navidad, solo debo encontrar algo que sea el regalo perfecto para ella…

Manny pasa brincando sobre los techos tan emocionado que no se percata de que Puma Loco está peleando contra Guajolota:

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema Puma Loco?! –le dispara un rayo.

-¡mi problema son ustedes! –le arroja un misil.

-¡no hemos hecho nada, sabes bien que todos los súper villanos hacemos la tregua de navidad!

-¡pues "tu nieta" no la respetó!

-¡¿de qué hablas?! Mi niña ha sido buena durante todo el…

No pudo terminar, Puma Loco la tenía acorralada contra la pared:

-escúchame bien Guajolota, porque solo lo diré una vez: quiero a tu nieta lejos de Manny y Frida, a Buitrila lejos de Rodolfo y María, y a ti, lo más lejos posible de mí, ¿entendiste?

-s-sí… -dijo Guajolota en un hilo de voz, jamás había escuchado a Puma Loco hablar así, realmente la había asustado.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Manny buscaba como loco el regalo perfecto para Frida, pero no tenía una idea de que obsequiarle:

-¿Qué haré?, no sé qué puedo regalarle… (suspira) parece que después de todo no podré demostrarte lo que siento por ti Frida… -justo en ese momento voltea desanimado, y como una ilusión, ve en un aparador justo lo que estaba buscando, el regalo perfecto; su rostro se iluminó y entró corriendo a la tienda con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro…

En casa de la familia Suarez, Frida prepara unas galletas que hacía cada navidad solo para ella y para Manny desde que tenían 5 años, antes le ayudaba Carmela, pero ahora que tenían 14 años, ella las prepara sola, y muy embelesada tararea un villancico navideño mientras piensa en él, su Tigre, y sonríe… su papá y sus hermanas solo la espían extrañados desde la entrada de la cocina, pero Carmela los hace quitarse con una de sus miradas fulminantes, luego, ella mira feliz a su hija y le sonríe con ternura…

Ya es de noche, todos se preparan para cenar, Frida ha envuelto las galletitas y las coloca sobre su cama con una pequeña tarjeta para Manny, pero justo cuando ella se disponía a irse, alguien entra por su ventana, y ella sabía que era él por la sensación de mariposas en su estómago:

-¡Manny! ¡Feliz navidad!

-¡feliz navidad Frida! Tengo algo para ti –extiende sus manos sacando un obsequio (aclaremos: El Tigre sigue parado frente a la ventana, o sea, bajo el muérdago) –espero que te guste… -le dice mientras se sonroja.

Ella toma la caja, y al desenvolver el regalo, era un CD, pero no cualquier CD, era el CD que tenía la canción "Just For You", una canción que ellos habían escuchado en la radio y que les había gustado mucho porque hablaba de lo que una persona haría por la persona que ama, algo que, según cada uno, les venía como anillo al dedo, hay que agregar que este era un "CD milagro", ya que hasta ahora era casi imposible de conseguir, ni siquiera por internet:

-Manny… ¡es increíble! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-(puliéndose sus garritas con aires de gallardía) talento muñeca, para El Tigre nada es imposible, en especial cuando se trata de la chica a la que am--- admiro, jeje.

Frida se quedó sin habla, Manny, aunque no completo, dijo que la amaba, y eso fue más que suficiente para ella, ya que fue su razón para decirle en un tono sumamente seductor:

-oye Tigre~… yo aun no te he dado tu regalo…

-¿en serio? ¿Qué es?... oye, ¿eso que está en tu ventana es muérdago?

-mjm~ -más tardó él en preguntar que ella en arrojarse a los brazos del moreno y besarlo de manera apasionada, algo que descontroló a Manny, pero no tardo casi nada en rodear la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y comenzar a ronronear para ella.

Terminado su beso, Frida le da las galletas a Manny, quien aun tiene expresión de atarantado por lo sucedido, luego ambos bajaron por las escaleras: Manny abrazaba de la cintura a Frida mientras ella pasa su brazo por detrás del cuello del chico y juega de manera coqueta con uno de los rizos del moreno quien iba bastante sonrojado por eso; al llegar abajo, descubren una sorpresa que los esperaba: las familias de ambos estaban reunidas en casa de Frida, reunión cortesía de María y Carmela, quienes habían planeado reunirse en navidad para que Manny y Frida pudieran estar juntos.

Y así todos juntos, Riveras y Suarez, pasaron una tranquila navidad, todos sin notar que por debajo de la mesa las manos de Manny y Frida estaban entrelazadas, algo que marcaba el comienzo de la nueva tradición navideña de estos dos chicos enamorados…

-por cierto Rivera… ¿Cómo es que acabas de bajar por esa escalera con mija si no te vi entrar por la puerta? –dice Emiliano dedicando una mirada amenazadora a Manny quien sintió como comenzaba a sudar frío y solo pudo reír de manera nerviosa "jejeje~"…

**Fin**

Este fue mi fic navideño de El Tigre, espero que les haya gustado, es mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes fans de El Tigre, para agradecerles que sigan mis historias, y esperando que este año continúen siguiendo mis trabajos. Se cuidan mucho.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
